


Spicy Meatball: A Love Story

by The Pizza Tower Shitpost Gang (ThePizzaTowerShitpostGang), ThePizzaTowerShitpostGang



Category: Pizza Tower
Genre: M/M, if ypu dont like the gey then dont read!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePizzaTowerShitpostGang/pseuds/The%20Pizza%20Tower%20Shitpost%20Gang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePizzaTowerShitpostGang/pseuds/ThePizzaTowerShitpostGang
Summary: This is my first PUBLIC of a wonderful game, Pizza Tower. It a love story between Peppino Spaghetti and The Noise. But there'a trouble when Noisette finds out their secret.
Relationships: Peppino Spaghetti/The Noise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

Hi. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peppino Spaghetti. I am the current owner of Peppino's Pizza. I make the pizza, sell the pizza, deliver the pizza, you get the picture. On days I am not working at my pizza place or just after work, I destroy evil towers. Yeah. That's right. Evil towers filled with pizza monsters of every caliber. I have met a few friends on my many adventures. Snick is one of them. He's the mascot of a small group called Sage. Well. They might be big, I've never heard of em though. But he is a porcupine and he tried killing me a while back. I don't know how but we eventually become friends after I defeated his challenge. Then there's...The Noise. He is... an odd fellow. He wears a whitish onesie with a cape. He also has a chef's hat with holes in it for him to see. And when he wants to "run" (that's what he says he's doing) he rides his skateboard. He is also a...bit creepy sometimes. He has murderous tendencies and keeps a knife with him at all times. He also attacks monsters with his tongue! I wonder why Noisette, his girlfriend I'm pretty sure, is into him. But...when it comes down to it, I think he is just a silly guy. But lately, he has been acting REALLY odd. Not in general though. Towards ME. It's weird. So I suppose I should see what this is all really about.


	2. Chapter 1

It's about a week later. It's a nice peaceful morning, birds are chirping, and it's very sunny outside. Here we see our main hero, Peppino, sleeping soundly in his humble abode. He looks like he is having a wonderful dream. Suddenly a phone starts ringing, Peppino jumps up, panicked and looks around quickly. He notices its the phone and sighs. "Oh....it's just the phone. Who in the world could be calling at this hour?" Peppino questions as he answers the phone. "Hello?" "Peppino!!!" Oh no. It's The Noise, Peppino thought as he suddenly looked annoyed. "Noise, this better be good if you're willing to wake me up this early in the morning" "Well Peppino! I just wanted to see how you were doing and-" Peppino cuts him off suddenly, "Get to the actual point Noise." Noise sighed. "Well fine Peppino. I'll forgive that rude comment since I like you so much. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on another adventure today!" Peppino felt confused. The Noise and him have gone on adventures before but for Noise to ask him like this seemed odd. "Why do you want to go to another tower with me? Don't you have anything better to do?" The Noise laughed. "Of course not! I cleared my schedule out today just for us to hang out today! And Noisette is out doing her own thing today!" Peppino thought it over. On one hand, he could relax today and reject Noise...however...on the other hand he could accept Noise's proposal and question him about how weird he has been acting recently. "Alright Noise. I'll take you up on that offer. Meet me at the first tower me and you destroyed together. We'll go on from there." Peppino could practically hear Noise jump with excitement. "Thanks, Peppino! Meet you there in an hour!" Noise hangs up the phone. Peppino sits there for a minute before smiling a bit. "What a weird kid."


	3. Chapter 2

The Noise was ready. He was going to tell Peppino his secret. No. He couldn't. Peppino has been his rival for years....though he supposes that they have gotten along more recently, I mean they're even destroying towers together! But The Noise still felt conflicted. How would Peppino react? Happy? Upset? Who knows. The Noise for once was scared and he hated it. Hated it more than pizza. "NO! I have to do this! I can't keep it hidden from him forever!" The Noise shouted out into the open. He was at the first tower they destroyed together. There was no one around but him. He actually arrived there as soon as he hung up on Peppino. He needed time to think this over and figure out what he needed to do, so he told Peppino to meet him in an hour. He checked the time. "Welp. Here we go. You got this Noise. Just say it after you two are done adventuring." He looked up to see Peppino looking down at him. "Ah! Peppino! Uh...how long have you...?" "Well, Noise. What is it that you're going to tell me? That you ran over my pizza dog again?" Peppino said, remembering how Noise panicked when he made that mistake. "Ah..n-no Peppino. It's nothing, really. I just think that we need to have fun today!" Noise smiled like he has done nothing wrong. Peppino however, was still on his case, but he decided to drop it for now. "Well, I saw a new tower off to the east of here. I think we should take down that one and see what we find." "Okay, Peppino. I'm ready for anything that's thrown at me!" Noise exclaimed, starting to walk towards the new tower. "Are you prepared to be thrown by me?" Peppino joked. "I'm always ready to be thrown by your big meaty hands." Noise stated. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Noise laughed and started to "run" towards the tower. Peppino, shouting at him ran after him...and from behind the destroyed tower where they just were, Noisette is seen watching the two, closely.


	4. Chapter 3

Noisette was furious. Why would Noise do this? Hang out with HIM. She asked Noise if they could go on a date today, just for him to blow her off to be with HIM. Well, she'll show them. She will get her revenge. "Noise. I'm sorry my love. But you've betrayed me. H...heheheheh. Now you have to pay the price for your actions sweetie. She spoke in a loving tone, but her hair was a mess and her eyes showed nothing but an empty soul. She was broken. She could not be repaired. She stabbed a knife into a photo of Noise, smiling creepily as she twisted the knife, ripping and crumpling up the photo. "All I have to do...is make sure you're mine forever Noise... I will get rid of him. I will KILL him. Then it will just be you...and me. Hehehehehe....Hahahahahahaha!" She got up from the table she was sitting at and left the room. "All I have to do is lure the both of you to your demise....you two like destroying towers right? Well....what if you one-day don't survive in one of the towers...? Heheh, well today is that day boys. I hope you're ready to die Peppino. Because you're going to meet your end...enjoy the final hours of your life. Luckily for you, I need to prepare for the ultimate killing machine!" She cackles creepily as she leaves her not so humble home and heads towards one of the towers. Let's hope our heroes don't meet their doom...


	5. Chapter 4

The tower started to shake. Rubble falling from the tower. Approximately one minute until the tower was completely collapsed. Peppino knew they had little chance. They were about one minute and thirty seconds from the exit. They weren't going as fast as they could be going. Peppino knew they had to go full mach speed and they needed to do it now. "Noise!" Noise, who was ahead, looked back with a smile. He nodded with understanding and slowed down just a bit. Peppino ran into him and they started tumbling at the max mach speed. There was only one difference however between this moment and all the other times they have tried this. They weren't fighting. Peppino was confused as he looked at Noise while they were tumbling. Noise blushed a tiny bit as he stared Peppino on the eyes and smiled. Instead of fighting, they were embracing. Peppino didn't know how to feel. Usually, Noise's rambunctious behavior pissed him off. But today was...different. SIGNIFICANTLY different. They were actually working as a team. Also, why is Noise blushing??? Peppino realized this and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly they hit a wall. "Ow!" Peppino exclaimed. "Pay attention Peppino! Let's go!" The Noise shouted as he quickly exited the tower. Peppino got up and shook his head. Just what the hell is going on? Peppino exited. They made it out. Peppino looked around for Noise when he got outside. He was...gone? Oh, wait. Nevermind. Peppino spotted Noise chasing a butterfly. Peppino smirked and started making his towards Noise when suddenly his mouth was covered. Panicked he squirmed. Then there was a surprisingly skinny but strong then, a familiar feminine voice spoke, "Don't worry Peppino. It'll all be over soon..." He tried calling out for Noise. But as he slowly passed out, all he could think was, "Help me Noise...."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Noise exited the tower quickly and turned around to wait for Peppino. They did it. And just in the nick of time too. The Noise couldn't believe....oooh, a butterfly! The Noise chased the butterfly. It was weird looking. He could've sworn he saw something on it. He chased it a little aways from the tower. Almost got it...! Come on...! There! He caught the butterfly. It had a tiny paper taped to it. He kept the butterfly in one hand read what was one the paper with the other. 'Behind you' he read to himself as he also heard the tower finally collapsing fully. He quickly turned around. Wait, where was Peppino?? Panicked he ran back towards the now destroyed tower and throw the rubble everywhere. Where is he?? WHERE IS HE?!?! "PEPPINO! PLEASE! NO!" The Noise started to feel something he has never felt. Grief. He started to cry. Peppino...died? It was all his fault. If only he grabbed Peppino while he left... he fell to his knees in despair, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was about to break down before he noticed another note on the ground next to him. He slowly picked it up and read it. 'If you wanna see Peppino in his final moments of life, you'd better hurry to the tower southeast of here'. Noise didn't know what the hell was happening, but as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes he stood determined. Whoever did this would pay for making him cry like that. He pulled out his knife. He knew that he would have to use it for real this time. He soon would not only have pizza monster blood on his hands but a person's blood. He knew he had to do this for Peppino. It was his time to repay Peppino for everything he has done. The sun started to set as Noise dashed off towards the tower as fast as he could. "Don't worry Peppino. I'm coming for you. I WILL save you..."


	7. Chapter 6

Noisette knew that it was going to a fifty-fifty battle. She knew the Noise wasn't going down without a fight. But, she had the upper hand. She re-entered the room. "So Peppino...how are we feeling today?" She tilted her head in a cute manner. But she knew what she was about to do was not cute. Peppino knew that. She was sure of it. Earlier he thought she was playing an elaborate prank on him. But he quickly realized that what she was doing wasn't a funny joke. She was dead set on killing him. Currently, she had tied him up and hung him upside down over a pit of spikes. She wanted to see him killed in cold blood and seeing him suffer. "Why're you doing this?!" Peppino exclaimed, snapping Noisette out of her thoughts. "Well, you see Peppino. You took something dear from me. And I can't have that. He is MINE and MINE alone." "What are you talking about Noisette??? This is crazy! Just let me go!" "Don't play dumb Peppino! You have to know! Noise has been showing signs of it all day!" Peppino gave her a confused look. Could it be that...Noise REALLY didn't tell him? Oh, this will be good. As if on cue, The Noise entered the room, slamming the door. "Peppino! I found you!" "Noise! Get me down from here, please! Your girlfriend has gone haywire!" "What are you..? Noise....ette?" Noisette turned around, flashing him a devilish smile. "Hello sweetie! Glad you could make it!" The Noise at first was confused, then remembered who he was talking to. "Noisette. Don't make me hurt you. Let. Him. Go." Noisette chuckled. "Anything for you honeybuns! But...only on one condition. Tell him your secret."

Noise blushed. "M-my secret? I don't have a secret..." Suddenly Peppino's rope suddenly dropped him at a quick speed before stopping again, making him bounce. Noise panicked and stared down Noisette. She had a button in her hand. "Times ticking!~" Noise growled at her and mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" She lifted a finger and Noise, being panicked, shouted, "P-Peppino I like you!" There was silence. "Uh...I like you too Noise....you're a good friend?" Noisette cackled. "Wow! You're dumb aren't you Peppino! Why would anyone like yo-" she was cut off by Noise. "I didn't mean it like that Peppino! I meant more than that! I...I love you!" There was silence.... "Aw, how sweet. As promised, I. Will. Let. Him. Go.... to his death!" She pressed the button the rope was cut. Peppino was falling to his death.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm falling...I'm going to die. This is it. The end. Peppino closed his eyes. It was obvious now that he thought about it. He was dumb to not figure it out. He wished he knew earlier. And now, he was going to die. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi- "Oof!" Peppino was slammed into and out of the way of the pit. Peppino opened his eyes. The Noise was on top of him. It was Peppino's turn to blush. The Noise smirked. "Enjoying this moment?" Peppino frowned. "Are you really doing the chad voice? Now?" "Well duh. But you're right. Peppino. Stay out of this fight. This is MY fight." The Noise stood up. Peppino opened his mouth to object but then he saw something in Noise's eyes. Determination. He had to let Noise do this. Peppino stood up and backed up slowly. The Noise walked up to Noisette. "You really want to die, don't you Noise. Can't you see I'm doing this for you? Fine...if you want to resist." She pulled out her knife. "Then I'm sorry that I'll have to end your life too, my love!" She dashed forward and swung her knife at Noise. He ducked down and punched her in the stomach. She staggered back a bit but dashed forward and grabbed him to slam him on the ground. The Noise counter-attacked by using his body to grab her and roll backward to throw her off. While she was in the air, Noise rushed forward and jumped to thrust his knife at her.

She flipped in the air and kicked him square in the face, his hat falling off of him. He spat blood on the ground but get back up and block a thrust attack from Noisette and swipe his knife up, stunning Noisette. He thrust his knife again, stabbing her in her chest. She pulled his knife out of her body and stepped back. "You..ruined the clothes I made so we could be together...y....you are going to pay." Peppino was amazed. How could Noisette be standing after a wound like that? Come on Noise. You got this... The Noise jumped up and dashed forward in the air. Noisette ran forward and jumped and thrust up, right as Noise was above her. She stabbed him in the leg and sliced down. "NOISE!!" Peppino screamed and Noise fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Peppino knew that The Noise had grown accustomed to pain, but The Noise also has never had a wound like that. Noisette walked over to the Noise and stood over him. He looked up and tried to use his knife to block, but Noisette kicked his hand, sending his knife across the room. She stabbed him in the chest and he screamed. Peppino was panicked. He had to do something. Anything! He quickly dashed forward...


	9. Chapter 8

The Noise was done for. He couldn't defeat Noisette. Why. Why was this happening? He shut his eyes as he was stabbed in the chest. He screamed. The pain was nothing compared to the pizza monsters. He couldn't protect Peppino. He was worthless. He was ready to die. Silence. Silence? He couldn't open his eyes. He was nearing death. He d3idnt have the strength to do so. Then, a voice. "NOISE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Peppino? Ah. He must be worried. Wait...he sounded closer than before. Peppino? The Noise forced his eyes open and looked. Peppino was holding Noisette in his arms. She was squirming and struggling but Peppino had a good grip on her. What was he doing? He then saw it. Noisette's knife....right next to him. He knew he needed to do it. Just one final slice. He weakly grabbed the knife and forced himself up. He gave Noisette one final look. She looked. Sad. But he knew. She could not be repaired. She was corrupted with hate. And as quickly as possible. He dashed forward and sliced through her. Luckily Peppino held her out in front of him at the last moment. She looked surprised. "Y o U.... y O u... A c T u A l L y.... T h I n K.... t H a T.... y O u.... H a V e.... W o N...?" The Noise looked behind him. "Noisette....thank you....for finally going to hell." Noisette's body then started spewing out blood from her chest. She bled from her mouth while she slowly was dying. Peppino let go of her and backed away. It was over. The Noise protected Peppino. As he smiled, The Noise fell over and passed out.


	10. The Final Chapter

No one's POV.

It's been about a week. The Noise was in the hospital, with Peppino keeping an eye on him. Peppino, of course, was worried about him. They had killed Noisette sure, but at what cost. Peppino looked out the window and sighed. "Things will get better...I'm sure of it. Shuffling then could be heard from behind him. He turned around to see the Noise awaken. He looked around, confused. "Where the hell?" "Noise!" Peppino rushed over to him. "Peppino? Hey! W...what are you doing here? Are we dead?" "What? No! Of course not Noise! You're in a hospital." "Oh. I supposed that does make sense. Did we win?" Peppino chuckled. "Of course we did." "Cool..." The Noise glanced at the bandages surrounding his body. Peppino had a week to think over what Noise had said. Noise...loved him. He didn't know what to say and he had a week to think it over. He gave it one final thought. He knew what had to be done. "Hey. Noise." The Noise looked up. "Yeah, Peppino?" Peppino hugged him and while in pain, Noise also gave a surprised gasp. "P-Peppino?" Silence. It seemed like minutes passed. Then, "Noise...I do too." "Peppino what are you...." The Noise gasped louder. He remembered what he had told Peppino. He smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks, Peppino.... let's have a happily ever after."  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. My name is Lily Fox. Thank you for reading my first public fanfiction. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I hope that even though this was probably an odd story, I can write more stories in the future! This story started off as a casual joke between my friend (and people who helped me), A.K. Morris, A Literal Octopus, DarkyDoodle, and Rav. Eventually, it turned into a shitpost that in hindsight, I didn't see going anywhere. But as time passed I took this shitpost more seriously then I thought. So I hope that it's a least decent enough for you all to enjoy! Anyways, thank you for reading and...  
> Peppino: Hey! Wait! I have a question Lily!  
> Noise: Yeah! Are you going to write a part 2 to this?  
> Lily: I honestly don't know. I don't plan on it...but if the totally legit fans who I'll gain from this want it then sure.  
> Noise: Cool! Also! Since you technically self inserted yourself into the story, does that mean if you do make a part two, you're going to be in it?  
> Lily: uh. I reserve my right to plead the fifth. Anyways! That's all! Thanks again! Bye folks!  
> Peppino: Wait but-  
> tv turns off  
> You, the witness: ....Wow.....that was shit.  
> End.


	11. Bonus Chapter

Darkness. It was all...dark. I can't see anything. I feel like I can't breathe, but I feel like I am breathing at the same time. Still...I can't believe it. I was KILLED. By the man I loved. Couldn't he see what I was trying to do for him? But...now I am dead. I've perished...there's nothing left........ wait...what's that....I hear a voice. "You  
Are. Broken." Huh? Who is that? I'm dead. There should be no one here... "You were selfish. And now...you are dead." Can I be blamed...? He was the only one who had ever talked to me. What is happening? "For your selfish deeds. You will now eternally suffer for your sins." Wait...what is that? No...please. Don't hurt me! "It is too late. What is done is done. You cannot go back and fix your mistakes. Suffer, like the rest of the damned souls." As quick as there was darkness, there was light. I knew that the light wasn't good. The light was the exact opposite of good. I was here to suffer. In hindsight. I suppose I deserve this. I have to accept my punishment. Noise. I am sorry for everything. Peppino. Treat him well, okay? I cannot come back and fix anything. So instead I will gladly suffer for eternity.


End file.
